Just one night Continued
by kisaitaluvr
Summary: Set two days after Just one Night! Please read that before reading this story! Tezuka learns to just trust Atobe and not go against his kidnapper


**This fic is set 2 days after Just one night. Please read that first before reading this one!**

Atobe smiled to himself as he lowered Tezuka into the bathtub full of water and then strung his handcuffs threw the metal bar that was about two feet above the bathtub. This gave Tezuka enough length in the handcuffs to hold his wrists right at mid-chest level.

It had been about 6 days since he had kidnapped the younger boy and he suddenly decided after school today that he wanted to give his new toy a bath. Picking up the sponge and body wash he had placed out he squirted some of the body wash onto the sponge before lathering it gently against Tezuka's legs.

Picking up Tezuka's left leg and gingerly laying it over the edge of the bathtub he picked up a razor he had stashed in his basket of bath-things. Quickly but efficiently he started to shave Tezuka's leg. Making sure not to nick the other he smoothed the razor all the way up to the top of his thigh before going back to his ankle and starting all over again.

After he finished shaving Tezuka's one leg he kissed the soft pale skin before leaning over to start on shaving the other leg. Tezuka watched and glared softly down at Atobe as his legs were shaved he grunted lowly when Atobe kissed his right leg.

Puling Tezuka's right foot towards him Atobe started to once again lather the sponge up against Tezuka's foot before lowering it back down into the water and washing the lather away. After repeating this with the other foot Atobe pressed his one hand down into the water and up under Tezuka's ass to gently rub his index finger around Tezuka's puckered entrance.

Gently pressing his finger in Atobe smirked lightly as he heard Tezuka gasp. No doubt he was gasping from the feeling of being penetrated both by Atobe's finger and the small amount of cold water that managed to sneak in with Atobe's finger.

Soon enough Atobe was pressing all three fingers in and out of Tezuka who was gasping and moaning. Pulling all three fingers out before Tezuka orgasmed he gently patted Tezuka's ass as he heard the other boy whine from lack of stimulation.

Pouring more body wash onto the sponge he moved it to brush against Tezuka's straining member. Satisfied with the load moan he got he softly wrapped the sponge around Tezuka's length and started to pump it up and down. Jerking the Tezuka off he smiled a genuine smile as he felt Tezuka jerk and shudder before orgasming right onto his own belly.

Watching the flushed boy pant and start to curl in on himself Atobe started to clean the cum of the others boy. Moving the sponge to rub teasingly against Tezuka's nipples he let the soft material scrape against the sensitive flesh until Tezuka once again started to moan. Then he removed the sponge and slowly poured water onto Tezuka's chest to get rid of the bubbles.

Lightly kissing the other males chest he moved slowly up to Tezuka's neck before harshly sucking and biting the tender flesh leaving a hickey in his wake. Marking the younger man all over his chest and neck Atobe leaned back satisfied at the large amount of hickeys covering the younger man.

Taking a bowl he let it slowly fill with water before stating "Keep your eyes closed." then after waiting for the other to do his command he quickly poured the bowl of water over Tezuka's head. He repeated this until Tezuka's hair was fully wet and darkened with water.

Picking up a bottle of shampoo + conditioner Atobe quickly lathered it between his palms before running his hands through Tezuka's hair. Massaging the scalp lightly he kept running is hand through Tezuka's hair till he was completely satisfied. Bringing the bowl back over Tezuka's head he once again began pouring the water over his head until he was sure that all the soap was out.

Leaning up to run his hands threw Tezuka's now clean hair, Atobe gently kissed both still closed eye lids. Then he picked up a small towel and began to dry Tezuka's hair off softly.

Letting the water flow out of the bathtub while he was drying the younger boy he waited till all the water was out before placing a bigger towel over and around Tezuka's body.

Unraveling the chains that connected the handcuffs he gently picked Tezuka up and started back towards his room with the other boy in his arms.

Tezuka relaxed after he was picked up and softly put his head down against Atobe's shoulder. Even though he had been kidnapped and was being held hostage he knew that it would be better for him to just try and relax and go with whatever Atobe decided to do. Besides it not like Atobe had hurt him he just wanted him to be with him.

Hopefully once Tezuka gains Atobe's trust he'll let him go outside or even go home! But first he had to gain that trust and the only way to do that was to convince Atobe that he wanted to be here - or at least that he didn't mind being here.

Laying Tezuka on the bed Atobe moved to re chain the handcuffs to the headboard. "I would let you out of the handcuffs but Ore-Sama knows you'll just run away" Atobe said as he smiled and nuzzled his head into the crook of Tezuka's neck.

Nuzzling back slightly Tezuka whispered "No I wouldn't"

"Don't try and trick me Tezuka!" Atobe barked out as he bit down on Tezuka's neck harshly.

"A-ah" Tezuka gasped out as he was bitten.

Atobe patted Tezuka's thigh as he got up off the bed to grab a few things.

Walking back to the bed Atobe pulled out three things from behind his back. Lotion a dildo and a cock ring. Striding back over to the bed Atobe climbed on the bed before popping open the lotion and squirting some onto the dildo.

Pressing the dildo up against Tezuka's entrance he pushing t in roughly causing Tezuka to gasp and wiggle his hips trying to get the dildo out of him. Pushing the dildo as far in as he could he picked up the cock ring and gently slid it into place. Satisfied with the loud whine he got he kissed Tezuka's taunt stomach before once again getting up from the bed and walking over to the door to turn out the lights.

"Now for lying to me Kunimitsu you're going to have to sleep with that it you ok?" Atobe asked as he climbed back on the bed and spooned Tezuka.

"A-h ok" Tezuka ground out as he gasped slightly when Atobe bumped his entrance when he started spooning him.

**Since the original requester was a little down heartened when it turned out to be a one short I decided to make another one shot for the Kidnapped!Tezuka Verse. **


End file.
